A Day in My Life
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: Melina writes an entry in her livejournal talking about her notsohappy day with her boyfriend. ONESHOT!


A/N: Hey everyone, this is just a little something I came up with in school one day since I was bored as hell. Anyway, enjoy!

Summary: Melina writes an entry in her livejournal talking about her not-so-happy day with her boyfriend. ONE-SHOT!

Characters: Melina Perez, SURPRISE. Mentions of Trish Stratus and Randy Orton.

Rating: T, for language and mentions of sex.

Disclaimer: I only use the characters in this story for my own amusement; I don't own 'em.

"A Day in My Life"

* * *

I swear these stupid fights aren't worth it. Well…. maybe they are. It depends on what happens _after_ the fights that makes it stupid or not.

But this morning I woke up and OH MY GOD I forgot to clean the dishes last night. Sometimes I just forget to do things; I'm NOT irresponsible.

So I went into the kitchen of my apartment and he's grumbling about how I never do anything!

I honestly don't know where this is coming from because I, Melina Perez, am ALWAYS doing the housework.

I'll put this nicely because I know Mr. I-Am-Ever-So-Nosey will want to read this later; but he is a SLOB.

He leaves food **ALL** over the apartment. Pizza boxes with pizza still in it, cereal bowls with mushy cereal stuck to the sides; you name it, it's been left lying around. Seriously, how can you live like that baby?

So we began to yell, and I yelled about how _he_ never does the work. Then he began to yell about how _I_ never do the work. Then we both went in different directions.

Of course, I was fuming! How could he say something like that when I do everything around here!

Let's just say that he made his own pot of coffee this morning.

Right now he's probably in the living room watching the Redskins play. It wouldn't surprise me if he was. Of course, I refuse to watch football with that animal.

He yells, he jumps around, and he almost broke me in half once! But I make him watch Oprah and Montel with me; but he knows that if he doesn't he won't be getting a piece of ass later on.

So all day he gave me the silent treatment. I didn't mind though. It was silent for the most part.

The only time I heard him was when Randy came over to visit. Thanks to Randy I got to see his fiancé and my best friend Trish Stratus.

They left hours ago, and I thought the silence would drive me nuts. So now I'm in our room on the laptop. Obviously, I'm writing this.

Oh God, I can hear him coming! Hopefully he won't say anything to me… Oh, now he's staring at me! Nope, that ass won't break me. I NEVER give in first.

Okay, ignoring, ignoring, ignoring… and he's… GONE!

He calls me a bitch. Like his words affect me! I'm called a bitch almost everyday by screaming fans, and he thinks I care. Whatever, let him think what he wants. In his mind, he's ALWAYS right.

Shit, he's coming back again. Ugh… I hate it when he paces. It aggravates me to no end.

I yell at him to stop, and thank God he did. But maybe telling him to stop was a bad idea, because he's now lying next to me.

I ask what he wants but all he does is raise his eyebrows slowly. Oh ho! I know what he wants! He wants me to fuck him. Well… I need an apology first, and then I'll think about it.

Here comes the apology!

Annnnd…. He APOLOGIZES! This is like, the first time he's ever apologized to me! Hmmm… should I fuck him? That's a question that doesn't need to be answered. Of course I will!

Sorry I gotta run so soon, bitches, but we've got to make up for our lost time. Yeah, we have sex a lot so… yeah. HAHAHA!

I'll try to write later. No, not about our make up sex but of what we do AFTERWARDS. Sure I'll add something like how amazing it was.

But who knows what Dave and I will do afterwards. Maybe dinner at Red Lobster or Olive Garden or something? Hopefully something yummy, because I haven't had anything to eat ALL day.

Whatever, I'm leaving to go have some fun with my Animal. Later biatch!

XOXO,

_Melina

* * *

_

A/N: Sooo? What'd ya think of it? Yeah, I know a lot of people won't like it because of the pairing but obviously I do so… whatever! Just to let you know, all kinds of reviews are appreciated!

**Rachel**


End file.
